


' just tell him '

by wecryglanny123



Series: thomally [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Protective Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt tells Thomas to ask Gally out but Minho is the one who finally brakes through to his small mind . but it doesn't go to well for him .</p>
            </blockquote>





	' just tell him '

"just tell him , he wont care in fact he'll probably want to keep you to himself " Newt says as they sit eating frypans food in the field behind the hill of the glade . They have wild boar and chips made from the home grown potatoes from the gardens . nobody knows where they are and Thomas would rather keep this little chat private from the rest of the gladers . They're having a chat about why Thomas point blank refuses to ask Gally out and Newt cant see why , but why would he doesn't like anyone in the glade that Thomas knows of . 

"Thomas just listen to me , I've known Gally since he first came out of the box and he was just a frightened little boy like you . He gets scared and has nightmares just like you do , he is more sensitive than anyone I know and he likes you , go for it ." Newt says and pats him on the back before going to find Alby . He gets to finish his dinner in peace bofore Minho comes to find him and soon does . 

"what the hell did you do to Newt " Minho says to Thomas says upon arriving . 

" he is really pissed with you "he says developing his sentence . He looks at Thomas expectantly , and Thomas huffs out a laugh before getting up and looking at Minho . 

" I didn't do anything , Newts just pissed because I told him I wouldn't ask out Gally . and he is convinced I should . " Thomas says getting pissed at everyone who is asked him this question . and telling him to ask him out .

" you should , he's perfect for you , he's got anger issues and you are a naturally sensitive person you could calm him down when he gets angry" Minho says as if its the most simple thing in the world . other than the fact that Thomas is normally the one setting him off on his angry rage modes . and pissing him off to the extent that he gets so angry and ends up punching some poor innocent person after practically jogging away from Thomas . 

" if I ask him out will people stop fucking bugging me , please " Thomas says and when Minho nods he walks away , intending to ask Gally out but goes to his hammock to sleep instead . hoping that someone like Minho or Newt wouldn't see him until dinner . that is until of course he sees Gally sat next to his hammock on the small wooden table cleaning a huge gash on his left arm , and was getting blood everywhere . 

" Gally ? what happened ?" he askes getting a little closer to see the full extent of his wounds . 

"stupid me , all my fault , was working on my own and got a little distracted by Newt walking past and muttering about something about you being stupid and refusing to ask someone out and I got a little caught up in him and his muttering and didn't notice that I was cutting down my arm with my penknife " he says and shows Thomas the huge gash starting to stop bleeding . Thomas gasps and grabs the cloth from the table . he dabs the wound slowly as not to hurt Gally . 

he smiles at him as he stops talking and looks at Thomas with a look of thanks before getting up and going to walk away before Thomas could say anything else . but Thomas grabs his arms and twirls him around before connecting their lips together . 

" ow " Gally says as Thomas pulls away and now Thomas has blood all over the front of his top but that didn't matter because now Thomas had just admitted his love for Gally he can feel the weight lifted off his chest . He could breathe again now , better than he could ever remember in fact . 

" sorry , let me wash that for you . " Gally says softly and Thomas shakes his head .

" plenty of time to do that tomorrow " he says pulls Gally down for another kiss . 

Minho and Newt came over later but they soon leave when they see Thomas and Gally fast asleep with only the covers and themselves to keep warm .


End file.
